


Spaghetti and Cheesecake

by 99AJAnnie99



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domestic StarAccuser, Fluff and Smut, Happy Family, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, StarAccuser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99AJAnnie99/pseuds/99AJAnnie99
Summary: Ronan and Peter had settled down on one lovely peaceful planet and raised their children together.Pure StarAccuser family fluff with grandpa Yondu and uncle and aunt Guardians.





	Spaghetti and Cheesecake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Staubengel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staubengel/gifts).



> To my dearest friend Ric. Happy Birthday my girl :D
> 
> I've borrowed the children characters from dear awesome friends [ Staubengel ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Staubengel/pseuds/Staubengel) and [ Bluethenstaub ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluethenstaub/pseuds/Bluethenstaub)  
> Thank you dear friends! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy the story! :D

 

 

“Yondu, we’ve been through this conversation for so many times already, please refrain from giving deadly weapon to Nona as a gift, why couldn’t you understand?” 

 

“Dun tell me what I’mma do with my little gal, boy. I’mma give her as many weapons as I want”  
Yondu said from the screen.

 

“Today I was summoned by the dean because she tased her classmate for calling her tiny” Peter looked at Yondu grimly.

“That’s my girl!” Yondu chuckled approvingly. 

 

“No! That is not okay and it was the thirteenth time of this academic year already that I was called to school in the middle of the day! No one wanna talk to me in parent meeting anymore” Peter complained to his old man.

“Nobody dare call my girl tiny” Yondu said with his accent.

“She’s four, of course she’s tiny!” Peter threw his arms, frustrated. 

 

“Rocket would have approved of this too” Yondu continued, didn’t seem to listen to anything Peter said.

“You two are the worst. You better stop giving her weapons or teaching her how to assemble bombs now. Last time a quarter of our house was blown and Mr.Accuser wasn’t happy with that”

 

Peter recalled when their house suddenly blew up last month because Rocket paid a visit and thought he could teach Peter and Ronan’s little girl how to make a bomb but things gone wrong. Everyone was freaking the fuck out, luckily nobody got hurt, their little girl Nona was brought out from the house by uncle Rocket on time. Ronan had a murderous look and Rocket immediately left and didn’t show up again till now. 

 

“Like I care ‘bout ur blue dude think, huh?! Now if you got nothing more to say I’mma cut the line coz ya’r boring to talk to”

“Fine fine fine, just don’t give her anymore, okay? Hey Yondu….Yondu!..... damn it……” Peter waved off the screen too coz Yondu had already hung up. 

 

He sighed and shook his head. He just got back from Nona’s kindergarten school after picking her up and was scolded by the dean again for his little girl’s wild behavior. He had to apologize to the boy’s parents repeatedly, the boy was unconscious for 2 hours, poor thing. But no kids wanna mess with Nona for quite some time already, did he have a crush on her? Hmm….. 

 

But seriously, no parents really dare talking to him in the parent meeting anymore… that was what you got for having a Kree husband and half-Kree children. 

 

His timer went off so he stood up and went to the kitchen. He checked the pasta in the pot and turned off the heat. Yep, they were going to have spaghetti for dinner again, apparently it was everyone’s favorite dish which Peter had no idea why. 

 

Peter then started cooking the sauce, the ingredients were all prepared beforehand. He had turned into an excellent chef now, at least that what Peter thought, well his husband and kids didn’t complain a thing so thought he could call himself that. 

 

Yes, Peter Quill aka Star Lord was living with his Kree hubby, Ronan ex-the Accuser and they had children, three to be specific. 

 

The eldest daughter, Vela 13, the middle boy Jack 11, and their little girl Nona 4. 

 

Being a parent was so damn exhausting like he never had any idea. But he loved them dearly and he tried so hard to keep everything and everybody in line. Now he really understood how Yondu felt when Peter was young and troublesome.

 

Speaking of his old man Yondu. Yondu dun like Kree, oh he despised them to guts. He never approved Peter dating Ronan in the first place so how could they live together now? Easy, he was knocked up. 

 

How could he ever know that he could get pregnant?! So did everybody else. 

The first time he told Yondu he was pregnant, Yondu laughed for 5 minutes straight. But after Peter reassuring him for so many times Yondu started to realize that it was real before he had gone all berserk threatened to cut Ronan’s vital organ for knocking up his boy. Peter was scared for his god damn life. Fortunately, everything ended up without anybody losing any important limbs. 

 

Now, he was having a happy little family. His guardian friends paid them a visit sometimes, as well as Yondu and his ravager clan. Yondu had surprisingly became a very proud grandpa. Despite threatening to poison Ronan for so many times, he loved his grandchildren dearly. He and Kraglin even helped babysitting them on many occasions which Peter was very thankful. He still appreciated any alone time with his hot blue hubby so. 

 

The sauce was done in no time. He tasted it and hummed approvingly. He pressed on his nearest communicator device.

 

“Jack, come help me set the table for dinner” He spoke to the device.

“I can’t, mom” Young boy’s voice responded after seconds.

“Erm… why?” asked Peter.

“I’m in the middle of the game. Can’t go!” The boy responded and Peter narrowed his eyes, he could hear the sound of the game in the background.

“Pause it, son. Today is your turn and you better move your ass to help me here or I’ll cut the credit that pay for your games” Peter was having mom mode now.

“Awwwww….. that’s not fair! Alright alright, I’m coming” Then the line was cut.

 

Moments later, Peter heard footstep approached.

 

“I was just able to pass the new level” His 11 year-old son, Jack whined and ruffled his own hair, the same dark gold shade as Peter, only he had dark blue skin like his father.

“You can play it later, sweetheart. Now put everything on the table, I’ll get your dad and sisters” Peter washed his hands before leaving kitchen.

 

Back yard,

 

“Look your opponent in the eyes” Low rumbling voice spoken.

 

“Feel every movement, don’t use your eyes to see, use your feeling” The same voice continued.

Two figures were moving slowly in circle, but every step was firm and square. They both held a sword in their hands. 

“Now come, whenever you ready” Ronan turned to face the smaller figure. 

 

Light blue skin with no hair, 13 year-old Vela, his daughter. 

 

The girl then wielded the sword with the most warrior posture then she charged with the roar.  
The sound of swords clashing was fast and clear. Vela wielded the sword and clash with her father’s sword continuously. She was fast and ferocious and very strong. She attacked and guarded and attacked and guarded. Their rhythm was so beautifully synchronized. Beautiful yet powerful, flowing like the most dangerous wild river ever. They backed down from each other at the last clash.

 

“Erm guys… dinner time?” 

 

They both turned and saw Peter was standing not too far and blinking at them. 

 

“Alright, you’ve done well today” Ronan said to his daughter.

“Thank you father” Vela smiled at the compliment before running to Peter’s direction.

“I’m going to take shower first” The girl said while running pass her mother. 

“Sure thing, girl” Peter responded before turning back to his husband.

 

“Sword, babe? Really?” Peter asked his husband who was approaching him.

“Vela’s gift from Gamora” Ronan responded and lifted a sword up for Peter to see, it was pretty badass sword.

“I knew it, what a sweet aunt” Peter shook his head. And when he said sweet, he meant freaking’ hot ‘n’ spicy.

 

“So you were called to school again?” Ronan put his empty hand around Peter’s waist and they started walking to the house.

“Yep….” Peter replied, he felt tired only thinking about it.

“You look tired, you can just tell me to go next time” Ronan suggested.

“It’s okay babe, I’ll handle this” Peter winked at his husband.

 

“I promise I won’t tear the school down” Ronan said, very heart-warmingly.

“No no no…. I believe you babe, but I’ll handle the domestic stuff, you just chill while you’re here k?” 

 

Ronan just looked at Peter and kissed his temple lovingly, not sure whether Peter was afraid that he would tear down the school, literally, or he was worried that Ronan would be tired after finishing his jobs. But his wife…. his Peter was the best. He couldn’t call Peter ‘his wife’ he got angry everytime he did that.

 

_‘I just gave birth to your children, but dun call me no wife’_

 

Their children could call him ‘Mom’ but he wasn’t allowed to call him ‘wife’. Ronan could just roll his eyes but that was fine, whatever Peter was okay with.

 

They walked together into their house. 

 

Later at dinner time,

 

“Jack, put the device down. Not during the meal, we’ve discussed about this countless times already” 

 

“Nona, do not pick the vegetable”

 

Peter went on mom mode again and Ronan quite appreciated the sight. Peter shook his head slightly, Jack was addicted to music and online games and Nona wouldn’t touch vegetable. Only his eldest girl wouldn’t look at her device during meal or pick the food, her manner was impeccable too. She would set good example for her younger siblings.

 

“When will you go on a mission again, father? I want to go with you” Vela said and Peter almost choked on the spaghetti.

 

“Excuse me, young lady. What did you just say?” Peter said once he recovered from choking hazard.

“I…er…. I wanna go on mission with father…” Vela spoke softer, realized she had made a wrong move.

“You do realize that your father’s job was freakin’ dangerous, right? Why?” Peter started interrogating his eldest girl.

“I want to be like him someday, I want to be the best assassin in the universe” Vela replied with determination in her eyes.

“What?!?! I thought you said you wanna be a designer the other day” 

“I wanna be a designer so I can design my own armor” Vela answered honestly.

 

Now Peter narrowed his eyes, he was so much disapproving this but didn’t wanna say it out loud coz that might discourage his daughter, when on the inside, he was cursing, all the bad words.

 

“Father said I can go with him once I’m old enough” Vela blurted out and Peter slowly turned to his husband.

“Oh really? How nice. I need to talk to your father after this” He said with the sweet smile and Ronan had to glanced at his daughter who was smiling lamely to him, she didn’t wanna be the only victim from her mom’s bickering so…. Sorry father.

 

“By the way, Nona dear, do you have anything you want to tell your father? About the thing happened at school today?” 

Peter now turned to his youngest daughter who was still picking at the vegetable on her plate like they were some kind of her enemy. 

 

“I tased a boy becoz he was annoying” Nona’s little voice answered fluently.

“Next time don’t get caught. Do it when nobody’s looking, quick and accurate” Ronan’s plain response got Peter turn to him so quick his neck might snap.

 

“No, that’s not the answer. We are not encouraging violence to solve the problem, okay? If you got problem, try to solve it with words only, talking, negotiating, anything but violence” Peter was wearing his mama preach mode again and everyone’s face turned sour. 

 

“Not everyone is good with words like you mom, especially this little monster” Jack commented and pointed at his younger sister with a fork. She just stick out her tongue, and it was black tongue. 

“Now manners on dining table, both of you” Peter scolded both of them and they pouted. Apparently all of his children could master pouting very excellently, he wondered why.

 

“But really Jack? I heard someone was able to get away from penalty last week, who was it?” Peter spoke, pretended he didn’t point at anyone specifically. 

“I told them I had to rush to the hospital to save the poor turtle so they let me go” Jack answered.

“How was the turtle?” Vela asked her brother, interested.

“Was in his pond, safe and sound, all the time” Jack replied proudly.

“Good job, son” Peter raised his hand up and Jack hi-fived it.

 

“Peter, really?” Ronan’s low voice and disapproved look got them both murmur quiet ‘sorry’ and they all continued having delightful dinner together. 

 

Sometime in the future when their children got older they might wonder how come their parents had got together, they were so different in many things, but they were together and very happy too. 

The kids had witnessed their loving moments to each other countless times they didn’t bother to count anymore, they just kept quiet and made a blank disapproved face. 

 

“Alright, who wants cheesecake?” Peter asked after the meal and everyone raised their hands, even Ronan.

 

Ronan was surprisingly fond of some kind of deserts which Peter thought that was cute. 

 

They all devouring their blueberry cheesecake, or something similar, Peter found the fruit ingredient in local market, it went well with cheesecake. 

 

“How was it” Peter asked after some bites.

“Goooooood!” “Delicious!” “Awesome!” All three kids answered while still spooning the cheesecake into their mouths that brought big smile on Peter’s face, well he spent half day baking this, so it better be good!

 

“How was it, Ro?” He turned to ask his husband who was having the said desert quietly, like he wanted to appreciate the taste of it forever.  
“It’s good” He replied plainly.

“Alright” Peter said softly then continued having his own cake.

 

As if Ronan noticed that Peter might have thought Ronan didn’t really appreciate his hard work. He then leaned in to give a smooch on his cheek. Like a big smooch. That made Peter smile brightly, both with delight and embarrass. Their children? They were having very blank faces.

 

“Uggh…. Come on guys” Jack rolled his eyes. He should get used to this already but no.

 

Vela just rolled her eyes and continued her bites while Nona was watching them with blank face mixed with some kind of murderous look, maybe because she was Ronan’s daughter, anytime she expressed her blank face it just looked murderous. 

 

Anyway, seemed like nothing could stop these two birds from expressing their love for each other, even their children’s very judgmental looks. 

 

After the desert, the children went straight to their own individual rooms. Jack knew very well that he had to put on his earphone with very loud music tonight since his father was back from his jobs. He didn’t want to hear anything that would ruin his innocent childhood. Vela would polish her gifted sword from auntie Gamora and go online to read fiction later. Nona would play with her dolls in the walking dead theme, she would shoot all of the zombies to bits.

 

Peter felt hands on his waist when he put all the plates back to their place, he smiled and turned to kiss his husband with his arms wrapped around his neck.

 

“Any plans tonight, handsome?” Peter asked and smiled teasingly. 

“Other than ravishing my mate right where he stands, No” Ronan answered and that got Peter chuckle, Ronan was very good and humorous with his words when he wanted to be. He looked into those violet eyes looking right back at him, or down his wide collar he couldn’t really tell. 

 

After all these years and three children, they were still very hot for each other. Peter wouldn’t believe that they would last this long but they did. He gotta thank Ronan’s steadiness and stubbornness maybe and also his absolute belief in Kree ancient culture that a couple wouldn’t part until their last breath. Despite Peter being a whining brat sometimes, and Ronan being an absolute genocidal maniac from time to time, they were doing great. They didn’t try to change one another, they just tried to accept and understand what and who they really were. Maybe that was why they’d survived being together this long. 

 

And they really loved each other, that part was the most important. 

 

Ronan’s hand slipped under Peter’s t-shirt and caressed his abs, Peter hummed approvingly. 

 

“Take me upstairs, will ya?” Peter purred into Ronan’s ear and he needn’t to be told twice.

 

Ronan lifted Peter up with ease and Peter giggled coz he always ALWAYS enjoyed being lifted up by Ronan like a little child, like he weighted nothing. Well, to Ronan he did weight like nothing thou.

 

They went upstairs straight to their room while Peter was nibbling and licking his husband’s ear teasingly, Ronan’s grunt was close to a wild animal. 

 

Once they entered the room, Ronan hit the lock and ‘soundproof’ button unnecessarily hard. Yep, they’d come up with the idea of having soundproof function of their room since they had children. They didn’t want to give them nightmare at a very young age and Peter’s scream was like no other. //Dun blame me Mr.Accuser! You’re the very cause of it!// 

 

Ronan lifted Peter up and let go so Peter fell down on the bed.

 

“Hey, try to handle me with care here, I’m pretty fragile” Peter complained but he also chuckled.

“You are not and you like it rough” Ronan said, if Peter was fragile he wouldn’t had survived being Ronan’s lover for more than a decade, now that said something.

Peter chuckled even more and sat up on the bed like he wanted to enjoy the scene before him.

 

Ronan slowly pulled off his top and it gradually showed every peck of his glorious solid muscle, he was putting on a show for Peter coz he knew damn well how Peter loved this. Peter fixed his eyes on those muscles, he could remember every little detail of Ronan’s body but he still got excited everytime seeing this coz his husband was too hot. He bit his lip and started pulling off his t-shirt too, not as gracefully like Ronan did but that would do, Ronan would be happy as long as he was naked anyway.

 

Ronan’s hands started unbuttoning his pants, that was when Peter thought he should offer a hand. He closed the distance to kiss and lick on those solid rock-hard glorious abs and his hands busy pulling down his pants. Ronan smirked coz he knew this was the part where Peter had no patience anymore, always so eager to help him get his dick off of his pants.

 

Peter kissed down the solid muscles and finally down to Ronan’s massive girth, he kissed hello to it and it was already half hard. Peter had known ‘him’ for a long time and he adored him, ‘he’ played an important role in Ronan and Peter’s love life. One time Peter joked with Ronan that he would give Ronan’s girth a pet name and Ronan just shoved it into Peter’s mouth so that he would stop talking. He still brought the topic up from time to time. Well, he was self-lubed, he performed the job excellently, like very hard-working and very long hours, he definitely deserved a nice nick name. 

 

Anyway, he grabbed at its thick base and licked it from the head, gave it a tease on top and Ronan grunted approvingly, before he started shoving it into his mouth. He tried to get it as deep as he could, after all these years they had been together, Peter had mastered the art of deep throating and Ronan totally approved. Violet eyes eyed down where Peter started touching himself in his pants. He pulled himself off of Peter’s grab and lifted Peter’s legs up to pull off his pants. Peter flipped back on the bed but he giggled coz he hopelessly loved being manhandled by his blue strong man.

 

Peter shoved his own fingers into his mouth and swept Ronan’s lube out before he started fingering himself. He moaned and arched his body when his finger reached the good spot. Ronan eyed him hungrily, Peter might presented himself as a silly playful lovable guy, but he was also tremendously sexy and seductive when he wanted to be and Ronan fell for him everytime. Peter started to moan louder when he looked at Ronan who was waiting patiently on the bed side with meaningful eyes.

 

“Come fuck me, will you” Peter said hoarsely and licked his lip. He didn’t emphasize on the F word at all.

 

Ronan then pulled Peter’s leg and dragged him to the bed side like he weighted nothing, again Peter loved being manhandled so he absolutely wouldn’t mind. He groaned and closed his eyes when Ronan started entering him, the sensation of being breached open by his thick cock was so good he couldn’t contain himself. 

 

“Fuck yes…yes…baby fuck me….” Peter moaned when Ronan started to move. Blue strong hands grabbed each leg to make it wide open, he fastened the rhythm in no time. Peter’s moan was close to scream, his hand grabbed the nearest pillow to crush and hang on it. 

 

The sound of hard slapping was heard clearly, that was why they really need a soundproof room so they could fuck, could curse, could scream, nobody would hear it even Peter screamed his lungs out. They could go at it as hard as they wanted. 

 

“God…fuck…FUCK!” Peter cursed and his body convulsed and he came suddenly coz Ronan was hitting at his sweet spot mercilessly. The orgasm hit him hard so his cum shot up on his stomach to his chest and his own face. Ronan totally approved of the sight before him. 

 

Peter collapsed on the bed, panting hard before a hand touched his face. Blue fingers smeared the white cum on the redden cheek before shoving into Peter’s mouth and Peter sucked on those fingers knowingly, he tasted his own cum and Ronan grunted like an animal before he came himself. Hot white liquid spurted out into his Terran mate. He pushed it in few more times, let the tight hole milk him out till the last drop before pulling out. An impressive amount of lube and cum flooded out on the bed. 

 

Peter was arching his body and panting on the bed before Ronan lifted him up to be clung on the strong body and supported with his strong arms. 

 

“Not gonna let me rest, huh?” Peter asked his blue husband, clinging his arms around his neck.

“No, I intend to fuck you all night” Low voice answered, he didn’t even break a sweat. 

 

“Like you’re not really home until you fuck me till I pass out, right?” Peter teased, still panting.

“Exactly” Ronan said and Peter gotta yelp when his back was pressed on the bedroom’s wall, hard.

“How about we play something kinky like bondage or blindfold, babe?” Peter suggested rather cheerfully coz he liked it rough.

“After you survive these few rounds, I’ll consider that” 

 

Peter moaned when Ronan’s hard cock entering him again, his long legs wrapped around his husband. They kissed passionately while Peter was being fucked against the wall. Big blue hand grabbed and slapped hard on those meaty butt cheeks that Peter gotta yelp and giggle, he then bit and sucked on the thick blue neck as revenge. Ronan snarled and was aroused even more, Peter knew how to tease and turn on his big blue dude, he knew all of his sensitive and sexual spots by now, and Ronan’s neck was one of them.

 

Peter then was fucked hard on the wall repeatedly he gotta scream, his body jerked up each time Ronan drove into him. Teasing with Ronan’s sexual drive always ended up with him being a total boneless and lifeless mess on the nearest surface afterward but he still did it. Coz Peter never learned or he learned but he would do it anyway. 

 

“God! Fuck! FUCK! I’m gonna come!” 

 

Peter screamed and released another shot of cum onto their stomachs. Big blue hand came milking it while still fucking him through made Peter whine like a helpless wimp. He could only cling his weak arms on Ronan’s strong shoulder, Ronan wouldn’t let him fall, only thing Ronan would let him fall on was Ronan’s cock. 

 

He felt Ronan speeding up before coming into him with a roar. Excessive amount of cum mixed with Ronan’s self-lube dropped on the floor and Peter felt himself completely boneless against Ronan’s strong body. 

 

“Fuck…. You savage beast….” Peter murmured breathily against Ronan shoulder where he rested his head on and Ronan just smirked. He appreciated Peter’s curse as compliment. 

 

He then put Peter down on the bed. Peter was lying and panting on the bed before Ronan came back and wiped a cold towel on Peter’s face, Peter hummed approvingly as the cold towel wiped down his body. From his neck down to his chest, his stomach, and between his legs. Ronan wiped all the sweat, lube, cum off of Peter before wiping himself roughly and threw the towel away. 

 

“Awww… baby you’re so sweet” Peter clung his arms on his husband lovingly. 

“You looked tired today, now go to sleep” Ronan ruffled softly on the dark gold hair, Peter was brushing his face with Ronan’s solid chest. He loved Ronan’s odour after sex, it was so manly and so sexy. 

“Not gonna fuck me till I pass out?” Peter asked teasingly.

“Don’t defy me” Ronan looked at him as a warning and Peter just chuckled, he kissed on Ronan’s chest and they laid on the bed comfortably. 

 

“So….. Vela wants to go on a mission with you and you encourage her?” Peter suddenly brought up the topic, he didn’t mean to interrogate his husband, it was kind of couple’s bed talk.

“As long as she can defense herself” Ronan replied.

“Babe, she’s 13 and she’s a girl” Peter said worriedly.

“She can handle a group of criminal without breaking any sweat” Ronan said plainly.

“Yeah… she’s fucking strong, she inherits your genes apparently….. do you think she can find a boyfriend?” 

 

Peter asked his husband, he recalled the time when Vela was a little girl like 4 years old and a giant green man size of a mountain stepped on her sand castle and refused to apologize. She then got so upset she decided to lift that man up and threw him ten meters away. She was crying afterward while Peter freaked out, scooped her up and ran away. Peter recalled that sweet memory with a blank face.

 

“I don’t know, I’m not sure if she likes boy” Ronan shrugged.

“She likes boys, especially two boys hanging out together” Peter replied, and both of them went silent for a moment which they also had no idea why.

“You mentioned she likes reading online fiction, right?” Ronan asked.

“Yep, I saw her reading something on the screen and giggling non-stop. I browsed up the history, they were all male characters fiction” Peter answered and both of them went silent again.

 

“As long as she’s happy” Ronan concluded.  
“Exactly” 

 

“Is Jack doing good at school?” Ronan asked, his son resembled Peter so much he forgot sometimes the boy was half-Kree.

“He’s fine, he spends most of his time in his pet club thou” Peter said with loving smile, even with blue skin but Jack took after him so much. He loved music and animal, especially small pets. He had such a gentle heart but Peter was worried about his grade. Hopefully he could pass all grades till he graduated. 

 

“And Nona got you called to school in the middle of the day again” 

“Yes, babe” Peter sighed before he continued “I just hope she won’t murder someone soon” He shook his head.

“No… she’s not a murderer. She might just….torment them” Ronan commented.

“Babe, is it helping at all?” Peter looked at his husband pointedly.

 

“I try to talk to Yondu and Rocket not giving her any deadly weapon again, they’re not really listening” Peter said tiredly.

“You tell your furry friend, next time he blows up our house again, I’ll skin him alive” Ronan’s tone was casual but he meant every word.

“I think he knows damn well, he doesn’t show his raccoon face until now” Peter said, he kinda miss his raccoon guardian friend thou. Rocket was not bad, he just sometimes went to the worst level.

 

Peter was thinking of something before he leaned on his husband.

 

“So……baby let me ask you somethin’. How about we….have a little sister or brother for Nona? Do you think she’ll be less murderous and more loving?” 

 

Peter asked Ronan out of the blue. 

 

“It is possible. She’s now acting all petulant and reckless because she acknowledges she’s the youngest child. She might develop her love and affection towards her younger siblings and become more mature and sacrificing” Ronan commented truthfully. 

 

“Why are you asking me this? Are you ready to have more children?” Ronan turned to ask his lover.

“I don’t know…. How about you? Are you ready?” Peter asked back, tried to hide his smile.

“I obviously don’t mind……..” Ronan said but then he noticed something in Peter’s smile.

 

“Peter?” Ronan felt something was up but he wasn’t sure what it was. 

 

Peter then took one of his hands and put it on his belly.

 

“You feel anything?” Peter asked and his smile widened. 

 

Peter’s belly was still flat with abs but Ronan felt uncertain. He looked up to Peter’s face again and Peter just chuckled. 

 

“You ready to be a daddy again, Ro?” Peter’s tender smile answered everything

“Oh Peter……” 

 

Ronan felt he couldn’t breathe anymore, he kissed Peter with all the passion he had and Peter responded as passionately. 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me, for how long?” Ronan pressed his forehead with Peter’s, he suddenly felt so overwhelmed he couldn’t breathe. His chest ached so much but it was a good ache. 

 

“I was going to tell you once you were back but you wouldn’t fuck me, so…..” Peter said, giggling. 

 

Peter knew his husband well, once Ronan found out he was pregnant, he would treat Peter with absolute care. He would willingly stop having sex afraid that might affect the baby’s wellbeing, or he would have a very caring and gentle sex instead. Peter appreciated that, but he still preferred rough animalistic sex and being manhandled by his blue hubby. 

 

“Are you okay then?” Ronan regretted throwing Peter on the bed or fucking him hard against the wall immediately. His hand went up caressing Peter’s belly protectively. 

“I’m fine babe…. I’m sure he’s still intact” Peter answered cheerfully.

 

“He?” Ronan asked surprisingly. 

“Yeah, I have a feeling it’s a “he” even thou he’s just this big” Peter’s thumb and forefinger made a size about half an inch. 

 

“Peter, you better not messing with me about this” Ronan’s tone turned serious and narrowed his eyes. He was so afraid that after everything, it would be another evil joke from his mate. He would absolutely punish him till dawn. 

“You don’t believe me? Alright alright…..” Peter then flipped off the bed and walked to his work table, he grabbed his portable device and entered some code.

 

“Wanna come and see for yourself?” He showed the screen to Ronan who was walking up to him. 

 

Ronan accepted the device and looked at it carefully. The screen showed the image of small dot the size of sweet pea and couldn’t be recognized as anything at all but it was clearly an ultrasound image with the written message. 

 

‘4 weeks old half-Kree, half-Terran embryo. 

Name of the bearer – Peter Jason Quill, Terran’ 

 

“I was in the hospital when Nona’s school called me today. So it’s like good news and bad news at the same time” Peter chuckled and leaned on his husband.

 

Ronan was totally speechless, he put down the device and lifted Peter up to kiss him. Peter yelped but held on to his husband and kissed him back. 

 

“I love you so much, Peter” Ronan murmured against his lips.

“Only when you knock me up then you can say you love me, babe? But well, I love you too” Peter teased but he was too happy to mind. Ronan hardly said he loved Peter, he saved it for special occasions only, like now for example. 

 

This was the fourth time that Peter told him he was pregnant, but Ronan still could not get used to it. He normally didn’t get emotional over things or anything in particular, but Peter telling him they were going to have another child made him feel like the universe was turning upside down. He also didn’t normally love anyone or anything, but he loved Peter so much as his mate and as a mother of his children. 

Ronan lost his parents long time ago and he didn’t have any sibling or relatives, Peter and their children were everything to him. He felt that he loved his unborn child already, he loved them tremendously like he couldn’t describe at all. 

 

“So this is why you get tired easily these days, right?” Ronan recalled Peter got paler and tired during the day.

“Yeah, and I feel like I don’t wanna eat the food I like anymore so I went to the hospital after sending all kids to school. So, boom….congratulation you’re a daddy, again” 

 

Peter looked at his husband lovingly. It felt so good to see Ronan being all emotional and protective again. Peter felt he could cry himself too, he would blame his unborn kid for making him this sensitive.

 

“So…. A boy huh?” Ronan asked.

“Yeah…. and I feel that he’s gonna resemble you so much….” Peter had no idea why he had some kind of prediction of his unborn son, but he did.

“He’s going to be such a fine warrior of the universe then” Ronan commented, looking at his mate lovingly.

“How about we let him decide what he wanna be, he might wanna be a ravager, who knows?” Peter said teasingly but his husband made a judgmental look. 

“No sane person wants to be a ravager…..” Ronan commented with straight face. 

 

“I think you’re right. For now, how about you carry me to bed and kiss me and hold me until I fall asleep with happiness, our kid tells me he wants you to hold me with your strong arms”

 

Ronan smirked but he did what Peter told him anyway. He carried Peter and put him down on the bed gently, as gentle as Ronan could be. He looked at Peter’s face lovingly, still couldn’t believe they were going to have another child. A boy who’s going to take after Ronan, as Peter said. He kissed Peter’s lips tenderly and lovingly for a long period of time and Peter moaned contently. 

 

“You’re making me horny again” Peter said breathily, well he was kissed and pressed to the solid muscular body, who could blame him.

“No rough sex for you for the next nine months” Ronan said, his tone was final.

“Come onnnnnn, don’t do this to me daddy. I won’t be broken and our kid said he would like that” Peter whined but not seriously.  
Ronan just shook his head, he was sure Peter made the last sentence up. He just kissed him to shut him up and it worked like wonders. 

 

Peter moaned to the kiss and hugged his man. It felt so good to be pressed to a blue solid body of Ronan. He might not get a rough sex in the next 9 months or until his son was born, but he surely would be spoiled rotten. Ronan would do anything for him during his pregnancy so he wouldn’t complain at all. He was so looking forward to see another of their kid growing up in him until he was born. Peter was sure the baby would look quite blue……

 

……………………………………………………………………………………

 

Credit Scene 01

 

The next morning, 

 

Peter announced his pregnancy to his children that they were going to have another baby brother. Everyone took it by surprise, well maybe not really surprise…. Judging from how often their parents locked themselves up in their soundproof bedroom. Yep, they knew how to make babies. Online website had everything…

 

Vela took the news quite well, she was always a reliable big sister anyway. She promised Peter she would help him more with the chores and Peter couldn’t be prouder. 

 

Jack was feeling kind of okay, at least a baby brother should be more interesting than a baby sister, he thought. He would teach him how to dance and they could play online games together when he was old enough. 

 

Nona just perceived the news silently, everybody thought maybe because she was too young to understand. Then she spoke up.

 

“Can I use him as a shooting target?”

 

Everybody screamed NOOOOOOOOOOO……………

 

……………………………………………………………………………………

 

Credit Scene 02

 

“This grandson of mine! I’mma train him to be the finest ravager in the history of ravaging!” 

 

Yondu announced proudly.

 

“He is 4 weeks and this size” Peter lifted his hand to make the size of half an inch.

“So stop assuming” He continued. 

 

Yondu paid him a visit immediately once Peter told him he was pregnant with Ronan’s fourth child. Yondu rushed to see him from the other side of the galaxy, he even ditched some customers, like he ever cared. 

They were now sitting and talking in Peter’s humble home.

 

“Your first girl resembles your blue dude, your first boy resembles you too much, your second girl is reckless enough to be a ravager but she’s a girl. So I got a feeling this second grandson of mine will be a great ravager and you cannot tell me to believe otherwise. Normally I don’t take Kree into my clan but he’s my grandson, this grandpa will take very good care of him” 

 

Yondu announced proudly again, he made a promise that Peter didn’t ask for at all.

 

“No no no…I told you, stop predicting my son’s future! He will be what he wanna be…. Ronan probably won’t approve his child being a ravager too” Peter shook his head, his old man was hopeless.

 

“Speaking of your blue dude, where is he?” 

“Went on a mission since before noon. Will be back in the next few days” 

“Yeah, he better feed you and the kids well or else I’mma kick his ass so hard”

 

Peter just rolled his eyes and sighed. After all these years with three children and the fourth coming on the way, Yondu still not overly fond of Ronan. Peter doubted this might last as long as Yondu lived. 

 

“You decided on the name? for the boy?” 

“I don’t know… Ronan Jr. maybe, just to annoy you” 

 

Peter answered with devilish smile. Yondu narrowed his eyes, only for a moment.

 

“Ronan the Ravager….. That sounds good too” 

 

Yondu nodded approvingly to his own thought.

 

“Oh my God, you’re unbelievable!! Wait till Ronan hears about this” Peter threw hands, frustrated. 

“Like I care what ur blue dude think, huh?!?! This grandson of mine he’ll be the greatest ravager! Tell him that!!” Yondu spitted out and roared laughter. He was really entertaining himself with the idea of his unborn grandson turn into a ravager.

 

Peter just shook his head hopelessly. He was just joking with Ronan last night that their unborn son might grow up to be a ravager. 

 

But he felt something creep up on him. His mind was showing the images of their son grow up into Ronan’s spit image. Large, tall, no hair, but lighter skin…..and he was wearing ravager outfit…

 

Peter shook his head to get rid of those images immediately. He had no idea why he suddenly envisioned that.

 

But… the image was quite good looking if he would be honest.

 

Ronan in ravager outfit huh? Who would have thought?

 

Peter would never tell Ronan about this, he would never approve……

 

 

On a planet, far away

 

Ronan suddenly felt something unpleasant was creeping up on him……and it was gone.

 

He looked around him with cautious. Nothing seemed to be dangerous.

 

But the feeling was so real. He had no idea what it was……

 

 

Happy Ending………

 

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

 


End file.
